


I wrote stuff for once

by Moonlightwarrior



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27517033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlightwarrior/pseuds/Moonlightwarrior
Summary: Welcome to my liitle book of random pieces of stories that may or may not ever get finished! Enjoy!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character





	1. It Be Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> It be Halloween for the Aisling family, but i only wrote adout 61 words so nothing happens. =P

**OPENING FILE: HALLOWEEN AISLING**

**ENJOY**

Location: The Kingdom Of Dreams

Date: October 25, 2XXX

"Moooommm, can we go to haunted house?" 

"We have ghosts at home, sweetie." Light said as she not so subtly ate the kids candy.

"Yeah kids we-" Adara trys to tries to swat away Light hand from the candy bag, "We have Ruby and Lily at home."


	2. Alyssa.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light and Em find a child at one of the Flower Cult's places

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Hints of homophobia and a mention of selling of your child to a cult as a slave.

Date ___   
"Our Flower Children Experiment it was a success! Our first child's name is ____, she will be taught to read and write soon."  
-Signed ______

Date ______  
"While I wish I could tell you in person I'm afraid this will be my end. Two people with supernatural abilities have broken into the building and are destorying the place, killing everyone. They have taken the Flower Child and are now heading into the room I'm in. I pray you somehow get this letter Miss Peta-"

The page was burned to a crisp.

"Light! We needed that!" 

"Chill Em, I sent it to Adara."

"What? How?! You literally turned it to ash!" Em yells as she continues to search the rest of the room, carefully walking around the corpse.

"I used a spell Adara taught me."

"What when? And what spell?"

"Back when we were 14, Adara found a an old spell book and we decided 'whats the worst that could happened' then well here we are-" Light waves her hand around a little. "- the spell is like that thing that character does in that show Moon watched when they were young and still loves now."

"Oh the one with the horses?"

"Yeah that one." Light says kicking the corpse one last time as she and Em walk out of the room.

As Light and Em are leaving, Em stops and looks at the child Light is holding.

"Hey Light, I've been meaning ask but why are you so interested in this cult?" Em questions.

"Oh.... well back when we were like 14, maybe 15, Adara's _cough_ 'dad' got involved with this cult," Light looks over to the small child in her arms. "H-he wanted to give Adara to the cult to be a slave.... sin-since she is Bi, he thought.... he thought that they would want her more cuz well... you know."

"Oh, oh my Light. I....I..... we need to stop this cult now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alyssa, she is only 6 years old. But no worries she's is good hands!


End file.
